


Ghosts of our past

by mis_cola



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: After the fall of the Agency, F/M, Oceangaurd, Slow burn definitely, Sorta an AU / half not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_cola/pseuds/mis_cola
Summary: “Do ghosts of our past come back to haunt us? Yes. Yes they do.”Mainly a oneshot focused around Brutus and Ocean after the fall of the Agency.
Relationships: Brutus/Ocean
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts of our past

**Author's Note:**

> I made up this story when I first saw the trailer for the new season of FN. The short fight between Ocean and Brutus sparked something in me and this was created from that. 
> 
> This isn’t Beta’d bc I am half self conscious about my story and the other half about how it’s about two FN characters. 
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoy :) this will probably be a twoshot but I’m not sure-

A hunched figure sat atop a bench made entirely from scrap metal, the colors being a variety of greens, greys, and pale browns. The figure was a man that wore a once white-suit but now was covered in dirt and grime. Brutus watched the sun begin its descent, its pale rays glinting against his sunglasses. 

His attention diverted from the sunset to a group below him arguing. From behind his sunglasses, he frowned.

There were three ghost henchmen and a tan woman with pink hair tied into a ponytail.

The ache in his jaw started to throb slightly as he remembered the very short fight he had with the woman whose name he vaguely remembered. 

He had to forfeit his helmet and leader rights to her when she knocked him out, which he regretted even letting the bet come to that. He thought his pride and ego had been washed away with the flood, but apparently, some of it remained and was causing him nothing but misery and pain.

The henchmen were agitated as their voices seemed to rise in volume. Now he could hear bits of the conversation. 

‘  _ Shadow _ .’

‘  _ Authority _ . ’

‘  _ Outnumbered _ . ’

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he moved up from the bench to get up and walk down metal stairs towards the group. The woman angrily shouted at them. As he got closer, a henchman noticed him stopping mid-sentence to look at him. 

The two other henchmen tilted their heads confused at their friend's silence but seemed to understand and followed their comrade's example upon seeing him. 

“Something wrong boys?” He asked, his voice gruffer and deeper than usual. 

‘  _ Probably because of this damned sea air _ . ‘ He thought. Stopping in front of the group, arms crossed in front of his chest.

None of them dared to speak up shifting awkwardly on their feet but she did.

“They say that there is a new person who joined Shadow. Say that her name is Jules and she had the Agency rebuilt into the Authority. Scared them pretty well.” She huffed, glancing at the trio. 

“Shadow has gotten more henchmen too. We heard that they were planning to wipe out the rest of Ghost.”

It was at these times he’d wished that Midas was here. He was only the muscle meant for intimidating, breaking a few bones, and being in the shadows. Not giving words of encouragement.

He gave a short breathy sigh, hoping that what he said wouldn’t have the opposite effect on them and make them feel even worse.

“Think about this. A wounded animal is more dangerous than an animal unharmed. Shadow may consider us wounded, weak, and ready for the kill, but we can still show them that we still have the strength to fight, but only if we bide our time.”

“We may not have many, but we have each other’s backs.” He was surprised at the words that came from his mouth but continued to speak. “I don’t want you speaking to others about this. Panicked people aren’t exactly best in shape for fighting.”

Each of the henchmen slowly nodded their heads. 

“Yes sir.” The one who had spoken up after the woman gave a short salute.

“Alright. You three should head back to your barracks. You deserve the rest.”

They nodded and began to walk away. Their conversation turning to something lighter as they soon disappeared from view, leaving only him and the woman.

The woman looked at him, the edge of her lip turned upward in a small smirk. 

He raised an eyebrow, questioningly. “Did I say something wrong?”

She shook her head, “No, just surprised. Maybe you should become a public speaker instead of a bodyguard.”

He let out a snort. “I’ll take that into consideration —.” 

He paused realizing he didn’t know her name. Thankfully she noticed his silence, extending out a gloved hand. Her haughty smirk changed into a genuine friendly smile.

“Guess I should have given you my name when I clocked you. My name is Ocean.”

He took it and shook it, retracting his hand when she loosened her iron grip. “Brutus.”

“Mm, I know. Sounds strange but I met you before when the Agency was still the Agency. Though you won’t remember me because you were too busy with talking to that explosives expert.”

He remembered the day she was talking about. Though he felt it weird that he would be so immersed in a conversation with TnTina that he would not remember a woman with bright pink hair enter inside the pristine white and blue building.

“Maybe we could have a rematch tomorrow. But this time without the group with us.” Ocean spoke, snapping him away from his thoughts. 

He thought about it for a moment, before agreeing. “That would be nice. My broken ego needs some healing after that.”

His voice was monotone but Ocean seemed to understand he was joking. 

“Great, hope you aren’t going to be as easy as you were before.” 

“Not likely.”

A soft oceans breeze blew past the two as he realized the once red, orange, and yellow sky had changed into a dark blue. The faint outlines of stars began to grow clearer. 

She moved her head to glance up, then back at him.

“Would you like to go stargazing with me?” 

Her question caught him off guard as he stayed quiet for longer than necessary.

“Excuse me?” 

“Do you want to go stargazing with me?” She repeated, motioning up towards one of the nearby metal columns. 

He did want to go with her but the lack of sleep and another emotion that he thought died with her pulled him back. He shook his head. “Maybe another night. I haven’t gotten much sleep, so I’m going back.”

A flash of disappointment came across her features, but they were quickly covered up by a small closed-mouth smile. “No worries, the stars will still be here when you accept. Have a goodnight, Brutus.”

Giving her a slight nod of his head he turned and headed back to the stairs. The clicks of his shoes and the waves of the ocean against the trash island the remaining Ghost allies built upon were faint and the only things that he could hear aside from his beating heart.

The small room he called home was dark, pale moonlight was the only thing lighting the way, as he opened the door and walked in. 

A cracked golden frame with a photograph of five figures huddled together sat innocently on a desk beside his bed. 

Immediately thoughts of the agency and his friends, probably now dead or being tortured for information drifted into his mind, he clenched his teeth hard wondering why he didn’t just throw the damned picture out. 

But another side of him knew perfectly well. He gave out a long weary sigh, trudging over to the bed and sat on the edge, gloved hands covered against his face.

A surge of anger filled his body as he curled his fingers into his head. If Midas had listened to him, he and his team would probably still be together. 

But no. The golden man was too engulfed in breaking out. Out of where he didn’t know, Midas never telling him what exactly only hinting at it.

As quickly as it came his anger faded back into sadness as he knew that it was worthless to be angry at a dead man. At least he assumed.

He reached out a hand to tip the frame foreword, not wanting to see them even in the shadows. He shifted his position to where his head was resting on a small pillow. He took off his sunglasses, placing them gently on the wooden desk.   
  


‘  _ I miss you guys _ . ‘ 

Feeling the soft grasp of sleep beckoning him, he released his hold on staying awake and shut his eyes. The lull of the ocean and soft singing was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.


End file.
